


Hands on me

by lefantasy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Daniel, I already wrote too many fics with plots so why not make a pwp one shot, M/M, Ongniel, because my thirsty ass wanted to write a pwp, i have sinned, i need jesus, they took over my life, this is a pwp, top!ong, we need more pwp on this tag, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantasy/pseuds/lefantasy
Summary: In which Daniel missed Seongwoo and Seongwoo missed Daniel





	Hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This time a shorter pwp fanfic because yes ;)  
> Thanks again to **VampireInATrenchCoat** for being my beta again  <3

* * *

 

Daniel was awaken by the soft kisses on his nape, while the stranger's fingers gently grazed upon his stomach, teasingly trying to slip under his baggy-long sleeved shirt. He mumbled something incoherent, not really wanting to wake up. He was feeling too tired from yesterday and all he wanted was to stay in bed and relax.  

But apparently those fingers weren't going to let him fall back into his slumber so easily like that. They stopped their movements at the sound of his voice, and Daniel could feel the mattress shift a bit as the body behind him nuzzled closer to his own.  

"Seongwoo..." He pulled the blanket up to cover his face, even though they weren't even facing each other. His morning voice was raspy and he had no plans open his eyes just yet.  

"Daniel, wake up," The brunet leaned closer to his ear and whispered the words into his ear, placing more sweet kisses wherever he could reach, since his boyfriend was covering most of his face. The blond just shook his head, hoping the other would understand, but of course Seongwoo wasn't going to accept no for an answer.  "C'mon," he insisted. 

Daniel furrowed his brows while turning his face to peek out from under the blanket at his boyfriend. The brunet was lying on his side, resting his elbow on the bed while his head was leaning on his hand. He had a loving gaze upon the sleepy boy. 

"It's almost noon already," his boyfriend provided. 

All Daniel did was finally lie on his back so he could see Seongwoo better, but as soon as the other boy mentioned how late it was already, he only shook his head, pulling the pink long sleeves down to cover his hands while bringing them up to cover his face.  

Sleepy Daniel was a difficult person to deal with, especially if he was grumpy.  

"C'mon, if you wake up, I'll give you a kiss." 

That was a tempting offer, indeed, but still not enough to make the blond move from his position. 

 Finally realizing that simply one kiss would not be enough to get Daniel to move, Seongwoo added one more to his promise, then one more, counting out loud as every few seconds he added another kiss to his promise. When at last the latter reached the ten kisses mark, Daniel just smiled behind his hands, peeking from behind one of them at the other boy.  

As soon as his hands slid down from his face, Seongwoo wasted no time to lean in to give the promised kisses to Daniel. Of course, they turned out to be more like short, sweet pecks than real kisses, but the latter couldn't complain about that, feeling those soft lips connected to his was enough to brighten his morning already. He took advantage of their current position, cupping Seongwoo cheeks with his covered hands and holding him close for longer when the tenth kiss came.  

Their lips moved in such synch that it seemed they were made for each other. Soon enough, his fingers slipped from the sleeves to gently run them through Seongwoo's hair while leaning even closer to deepen the kiss even more, which left his boyfriend with no choice but to break the kiss for air.  

"You never showed this eager side at this time of the day," the older raised one brow while hovering over his boyfriend. 

Daniel simply shrugged, biting his lower lip. Those lips really seemed way more addicting today, but he couldn't understand why.  

"Is it because of a dream?" That teasing tone was back in his tone, Daniel noticed, and now he was fast enough to understand what his boyfriend meant by those words. He didn't remember what he had been dreaming about, but he had a faded memory of calling Seongwoo's name during it, and that was already answer enough. 

"Because you called me at least three times after I got up from the bed." While speaking in his calm voice, his boyfriend pushed the blankets to the side of the bed, watching Daniel's body shiver as the cold air hit his skin. The blond was wearing his pink baggy v shirt and his boxers. He felt his cheeks burn after hearing the words, keeping his eyes glued on Seongwoo while the latter looked down at his body, as though taking it all in, quickly noticing how he was indeed half hard already. Instinctively, the blond tried to close his legs from embarrassment, but Seongwoo was fast enough to hold his knees and prevent him from moving. 

"I can see your body missed me." Slowly, he made his way between Daniel's legs, sitting on his calves while drawing small circles on Daniel's bent knees. "I can't blame you, it's been a long time since we last had a moment together."  

Indeed, both of them almost didn't have time together with their busy schedules—they would usually get home late at night and wake up really early to face yet another busy day. They couldn't complain about it, though, once they were finally able to debut, and yet all those activities were draining their energies pretty fast. The last time they had shared such intimate contact had been right after Produce 101 ended, and that had been  _we_ _eks_ ago _._  

Even though he was feeling embarrassed about having his body betraying him while he slept, Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a gasp. He felt a pressure on his lower region, noticing how there was suddenly a palm pressing against his already half-hard member.  

"Why didn't you tell me you were so needy, hm?" Seongwoo rolled his palm over the bulge, pressing his thumb down onto the clothed head.  

Gathering his strength, Daniel took a deep breath before speaking, "I thought I could handle it..." His hips were already giving into that friction he'd wanted,  _craved_ for weeks. "Hyung..." 

"Should I let you deal with this problem alone, then?" Seongwoo pressed his hand harder against his bulge before pulling it back to himself while tilting his head a bit to the side, looking down at the younger boy. Daniel was a mess sprawled on the sheets already, so he quickly shook his head, leaning back so he could properly sit up on the mattress in protest. "Please..." 

The older would be lying if hearing Daniel beg quietly like that, with his baggy shirt sliding down a bit and showing more of his shoulder didn't turn him on.  

"Please what?" 

"Help me..."  

"Should I?" Using his teasing tone, Seongwoo smirked, watching how Daniel's eagerness was already showing now. "I don't know if bad boys deserve to be helped." 

"Then punish me." Those words really caught Seongwoo off guard.  

 _Did Daniel really_ _sa_ _y_ _that_ _?_  

In such desperate state Daniel had let that slip out of his lips in a choked gasp. The older was frozen on his spot, so much that he didn't even notice his boyfriend had any intention of changing positions until his back was already on the mattress and the younger was straddling him. 

Taking a small amount of time to process everything—even though seeing his boyfriend in that position, rolling his hips against his, was making it very difficult to think coherently—Seongwoo was finally able to move, and just like Daniel, he didn't give his boyfriend time to prepare for what was about to happen. Without a warning, the older flipped them over, hovering his boyfriend's body while going in for a kiss. 

And once more, their lips were moving in such sync that it felt like they had been made for each other. Daniel tilted his head, wrapping his arms around Seongwoo's neck. The brunet didn't need to ask for entrance once Daniel parted his lips without needing to be ordered. The blond tried to move his hips forward to get some friction, but Seongwoo stopped him, using one hand to hold his hip down. The latter broke the kiss as he did it, earning a low, almost pitiful whine that jumped from the rosy lips of Daniel, trailing light kisses down his neck, going for the weak spot he knew his boyfriend had. Daniel started moaning lowly as soon as Seongwoo's kisses under his ear became light sucks. Tilting his head to give the other more access, the blond's hands slid to Seongwoo's shoulder, digging his nails into the clothed skin beneath his fingers, feeling his lips part and a few sounds come out of his mouth as the sucks gradually became love bites. Daniel was weak for them and Sengwoo was taking every opportunity he got to make the younger be vocal.  

Seongwoo noticed his shirt was becoming an obstacle when Daniel's clumsy hands gripped the fabric and started to involuntarily tug at it while he traced kisses down the younger's neck, making sure to mark that soft skin. Seongwoo bit down a bit harshly on a spot of that deliciously silky skin, hearing Daniel's cry from it. Pulling back, the older smirked, holding the hem of his own shirt and pulling it off in one swift move.  

Daniel had his eyes glued to the boy between his legs, biting his lower lip as his gaze followed the movements with undivided attention. At the same time, he wanted to hurry Seongwoo up, the sight in front of him too mesmerising. Soon enough his own hands migrated to own baggy shirt, gripping the hem, but they ended up hesitating to move as his eyes were still glued to Seongwoo's body.   The older let out a chuckle, holding Daniel's wrists and helping him with the shirt that soon would be lying on the ground, discarded and long forgotten.  

As Seongwoo leaned down to steal a peck from those lips, which by now were already quite reddened from Daniel's endless biting, one of his hands rested on the mattress beside his boyfriend while the other went down to palm at the younger's bulge once more, earning a rather loud moan in response to the touch. He traced kisses down Daniel's chin, following his jawline and down to his neck, licking the already marked spots and while still moving down. Seongwoo could feel how the younger was tensing up beneath him as his lips continued to trail down, especially when his kisses went dangerously closer to his nipples. Daniel closed his eyes leaving his mouth agape as his breathing become more and more uneven with every lick, with every kiss, every bite.  

Seongwoo smirked, circling his lips around one hardened nub, giving it a few small licks. His eyes went up to see how Daniel was dealing with it, not feeling any kind of regret as he watched the boy squirming a bit under his touch. The blond let out a chocked gasp, bringing one hand up to use the back of it to cover his mouth and consequently muffle his sounds. Not that it worked very well, once Seongwoo could perfectly hear his name slipping from those lips. Of course, he wanted to hear more, so he leaned back, deciding to take a brief break from the teasing, lifting his hand to grasp the wrist from the hand that was current covering that pretty mouth and press it against the mattress beside Daniel's head.  

"Don't be so shy. I know how vocal you are, Daniel." His tone was deep and calm, yet the younger could hear the teasing behind it, whicj soon would be followed by a demanding tone as he added, "Don't cover your mouth again, understood?"  

Even though Daniel was tempted to do the opposite of that, his body was almost aching from the lack of touch he was receiving, so he refrained from doing anything right now. 

"I asked you a question. Answer me." 

"Yes..." The younger nodded his head, mentally enjoying how his boyfriend would become so bossy in bed.  

"Good." Seongwoo's lips curled into a smirk, leaning back down to keep working on his trail of his kisses. He continued moving donw, and as he reached the waistband of his boyfriend's boxers, the older placed a few light kisses on it, running one finger lightly against the outline of Daniel's member, once again feeling the boy under him tense up, trying to buck his hips up but not being able to. The younger whined, tilting his head to look down at Seongwoo, his breathing still very much uneven.  

"Hyung..."  

That was probably what Seongwoo wanted most now—hear the other boy beg. 

The brunet held the waistband of Daniel's boxers and pulled it off, earning a small gasp from the blond as soon as he felt the cold air hitting his already hard length. The tip was already leaking precum, and Daniel still wanted to thrust up and chase any amount of friction he could get, but once more he couldn't do that. 

"Please... just hurry up..."  

"Someone is getting too impatient, huh?" The older shook his head, finally wrapping his fingers around the other boy's cock, giving it a few pumps before he locked his eyes with the younger's, thumb teasingly running over the slit and spreading more the precum around the head. Daniel moaned lowly, arching his back and shutting his eyes. The moment he was about to speak, though, he felt something warm and wet wrap around him and as soon as he opened his eyes, he found that Seongwoo had his lips around him, his eyes closed, bobbing his head up and down in a slow pace. The boy was very intent on pushing Daniel enough to end his sanity, picking up the pace when he heard that the younger's breathing was getting even heavier now, which caused the younger's hands to try and reach for something to hold on to.  

Seongwoo opened his eyes, once again waiting for Daniel to look down at him, even though it was becoming pretty much impossible to do that with the teasing of his tongue. The moment their gazes locked together, Seongwoo made sure his tongue started twirling around the shaft. It was too much to handle; all those sensations added to the obscene sounds of lick and kisses Seongwoo was making were almost overwhelming.  

"S-seongwoo... please..." A hand flew to grab the dark locks of his boyfriend's hair, trembling a bit, but still trying to force him to go faster.  The older had a bit mercy after hearing the desperate moans coming from the blond, bobbing his head faster, making sure to hollow his cheeks to cause more friction.  

Daniel arched his back, already feeling his orgasm building up as Seongwoo set a faster pace with the bobbing. He was a moaning mess already, not even caring if any of the other members were in the dorm and might be able to hear it. He had a raspy voice, but right now the sounds that were coming out of his mouth were high pitched as he was too close to his climax.  

Of course, Seongwoo wouldn't met him finish so fast, so when the younger became too loud, he stopped his movements, wrapping his index and thumb around the base of Daniel's cock while watching the boy under him whine from the loss of friction.  

"Ah, please! Let me come!" The blond boy's knuckles were white already because of the tight grip he had on the sheets around him. He was so close to coming, and yet so far away, it was maddening.  

"And ruin the best part?" The brunet shook his head, straightening his back while looking down at the younger, taking in how vulnerable he looked. "On all fours."  

It took Daniel a millisecond to process the order, not quite finding his strength to move. He looked down at Seongwoo, watching how the boy's smirk quickly faded and his expression changed quite abrupty. He wasn't any close to being amused, it seemed.  

"Baby, what did I just say?" Seongwoo brought his other hand to Daniel's thigh, gripping it a bit harshly before lying a slap onto the skin. "On. All. Fours." 

Blinking and feeling his high already gone, the blond bit his lower lip, still able to feel the sting from the slap very clearly—surely his skin was red from the impact. His legs were trembling a bit as he adjusted on the bed, but eventually he was finally able to stay propped up on the matress just the way his boyfriend wanted him to.  

"Good boy." The older tilted his head as he leaned forward to place trail of kisses down the other boy's back. Daniel arched his back in response to the touch, in such a way that was probably the sexiest thing Seongwoo had ever seen Daniel doing.  

He knew damn well where Daniel kept the lube, so leaving the boy alone for a short moment, he grabbed the lube from inside the drawer on the nightstand, pouring a good amount of the substance onto his fingers, making sure to coat them properly in order to not hurt Daniel.  

And much to his surprise, his boyfriend didn't even whine when he pushed the first finger in; he just flinched at the cold sensation, but soon enough he was already moving his hips back on the finger.  

"Baby... Did you have fun without me?" He curled his finger inside the other boy, finally getting Daniel to moan loudly again, just the way he liked to hear it. "Did you use those fingers... thinking about me?"  

Daniel's cheeks were burning because of the questions. He'd told Seongwoo that he could handle the horny days he had from time to time by himself, but of course he hadn't mentioned that his relief included fucking himself with his fingers. He nodded lightly, but apparently the older wasn't working with simple, silent gestures; he wanted to hear all the words. 

"Did you?" the boy repeated the question, then watching the other boy nod eagerly while replying with a loud, "Yes!" 

"Yes what?"  

The blond took in a deep breath, gathering all his strength to speak without letting his voice crack. "I t—touched myself... thi—thinking about you—" His breath got stuck in his throat once he felt the scissoring motion the other was going with his fingers. He hadn't even noticed until now that Seongwoo had pushed a second finger inside. 

"Apparently you didn't do it properly, huh? If you're still squirming like this just with two fingers." The mocking tone mixed in easily with his teasing as it coated Seongwoo's voice, though he never stopped his fingers from working as he spoke. 

Throwing his head back and shutting his eyes closed tightly, Daniel didn't even dare to speak a word in response to that, gripping the sheets tightly as he moved his hips back once to meet the fingers after a moment.  

"I can see you are too eager for me today." Without any sort of warning, Seongwoo pushed the third and last finger in, tearing a cracked moan out from the boy's lips. Daniel froze on his spot for a moment, arching his back as the older gave him a short moment to get used to it. He groaned in pain, quickly burying his face against his arm. 

Seongwoo kept moving his fingers—in a slow pace of course, since he wasn't that crazy to move fast so abruptly, picking up the pace just when the blond started to moan in pleasure instead of pain, and soon Daniel was keeping up with him, moving in the same rhythm as the fingers inside of him. 

Once he was ready, the older pulled the fingers out, ignoring any kind of protest from Daniel.  

Getting rid of his pants and boxers at once, he was finally able to give some attention to himself. After all, with the endless teasing he'd been delivering to the younger, his neglected member was begging to receive attention by now, hard and aching. Pouring more lube on his hand, the brunet pumped his cock a few times, spreading the substance over it, noticing how the younger had his eyes glued to his figure. Seongwoo chuckled, letting out a low moan because of the friction, watching as Daniel curled his fingers even more around the sheets.  

After all the preparation was done and out of the way, the older positioned himself back in place, aligning his member with Daniel's entrance, teasing it just a bit before pushing in all at once. 

Daniel gasped, feeling his legs almost give out under him because of the sudden intrusion. He couldn't even react properly, as his voice was completely gone. Seongwoo once again gave him a short time to get used to him before he started to move.  

The older was way bigger than the fingers, though, so Daniel was feeling a bit of the pain in the first few thrusts, taking deep breaths to try and get used to it. He'd thought it would take forever for him to properly adjust, but in the end it actually took only a few more thrusts, and soon enough he was moving his hips back to meet his boyfriend's rhythm. 

Holding Daniel's hips, Seongwoo was trying to aim for that one spot, gradually picking up the pace of his thrusts. He knew his boyfriend would soon reach his climax after all the teasing he'd done, so whenever he heard Daniel get louder with his moans, Seongwoo would slow down the pace, or even move just a tiny bit in order to not stimulate the other boy too much. After all, from what he remembered, this was supposed to be a punishment.  

Daniel was almost crying from frustration in no time; whenever he was too close, Seongwoo would slow down. At that rate, the only solution he knew that would make the other change his mind about what he was doing would be endless begging.  

But even though he wanted to speak, all he could do was moan and let out a few incomprehensible words.  

"P—please, Seongwoo..." He started, curling his toes again as his climax was quickly building up. 

"Yes, baby?" The brunet dug his nails into the skin of his waist while his fast thrusting halted, instead becoming slow, long ones.  

"Let me come..." He quickly leaned down, using his arms as some sort of pillow, as he was far too close to losing the rest of sanity he still had. 

"I can't hear you, you are muffling your voice again." 

Daniel knew that calm tone was dangerous as well. The most difficult part of all this was that Seongwoo was still moving slowly, and while it did feel great to be filled like this, that pace wasn't going to take him anywhere.  

"Please..." He began again, tilting his head while gathering more strength, "I can't... please let me come." 

"I couldn't catch that last part," Seongwoo smirked even more. 

"Ong Seogwoo! Ah! C—can I come?! Please?" The sudden change of tone even caught himself off guard. He didn't even register what was happening until he was lying on his back on the mattress again. The next thing he saw Seongwoo hovering him. In the next moment, he was already pushing inside the younger boy again, and quickly enough he went back to his fast thrusts.  

Daniel shut his eyes tightly, arching his back as his boyfriend hit his spot on the first try.  

Once the brunet was on top on him, he was finally able to place his hands on Seongwoo's bare shoulders, wasting no time to dig his nails into that delicious skin. He didn't care if that hurt or not; the fact that he could feel his orgasm building up again was enough to make him completley incoherent. One hand slid down to Seongwoo's back, running his nails over the skin and harshly marking it as his legs wrapped themselves around the other's waist to keep the older boy close. 

It didn't take too long for both of them to become a moaning mess, resulting on Daniel coming first, which wasn't exactly surprising, after all he'd been through. He clenched tightly around Seongwoo, causing the latter to need to thrust only a few more times to reach his own climax.  

Both still in their high, Seongwoo collapsed beside Daniel, pulling out from the other boy. Their chests were rising up and falling down quickly, neither of them quite ready to speak or do anything else properly besides wait for their high to go down.  

Daniel had his eyes closed then, too tired from the session both of them had just had, but that didn't stop him from scooting even closer to Seongwoo, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and resting his head on the latter's shoulder.  

Seongwoo just smiled, now breathing more normally than before, bringing one hand up to caress Daniel's hair gently. He ran his fingers through the blond boy's hair, giving him a quick peck on the lips before both of them ended up falling asleep again in that cloudy morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :>


End file.
